Katara: Legend of a Tennyo
by XSeabiscuitX
Summary: It couldn't get any worse, then she appeared. One of the Tennyo has risen again, from within Katara, & she's after the Avatar's life for stealing her Hagoromo. Now Katara is on her own & needs help, even if it is from an unlikely source. Zutara.
1. The Fall of the Tennyo

* * *

Author's Notes: Based off _Ceres: Celestial Legend_ by Yuu Watase.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

**Prologue: The Fall of the Tennyo**

A beautiful young woman surfaced from the water underneath the shadow of the Eastern Air Temple. She clung to a rock as her gray eyes searched the water before her for signs of movement. Her light blue hair floated around her. She tensed as the water shifted. Suddenly something struck her from below, knocking her up out of the water. Her body flipped through the air as she tried to dive back into the safety of the sea. A massive demon wolf with flaming paws sprang up from the waves & caught her in its great jaws. It landed on the shore & shook its head, its teeth tore at the woman's flesh. It threw her into the base of a nearby cliff.

"You thought that could finish me? Ha! Is that all the power the mighty Tennyo can muster? Pathetic! Now you will die!" The wolf reared back & howled, fire flew from its mouth & turned the sky red.

The woman lay wedged among the rocks, unable to move in time to escape or block the blow. The wolf bent down towards her & opened its jaws. She cringed & tried to shield her face. There was a hissing noise & a loud boom. An arm slid under the woman's back.

"Akiko! Are you all right?"

Her eyes flew open.

"Avatar Hiroki!"

"You're bleeding all over! I have to get you back to the water! You still have healing abilities, right? Put your arms around my neck."

Her arms slid around his strong shoulders & he wrapped his arms around her waist. He carefully lifted her & took her to the water's edge. The cliff base had formed a deep pool so it was safe for Akiko to dive out of Hiroki's arms. As soon as the wounds were healed, she surfaced again, parallel to where Hiroki stood on the shore. The demon wolf was beginning to stir. Akiko propelled her body upwards so her arms were free of the water. She wore a silver, v-necked halter top that glinted in the sunlight at her every movement. It stopped just below her breasts. A shinning white pearl was embedded in the center of her breast bone.

She raised her arms & began to swing them in circles, sending rings of water shooting at the wolf. Its blood began to pour from the various wounds & soaked into the ground. Hiroki pulled a mass of earth down on top of its head. The wolf groaned & struggled to get its feet back under it. Akiko encased the enormous paws in ice.

"Hold him down, Akiko! I'm going for his throat!" Hiroki shouted as he bended an earth bridge so he could get to the head. Akiko sent water whips snaking across the wolf's back & held it down with all her strength.

"Do it!"

Hiroki leapt off the bridge & landed just in front of its nose. He let loose a sharp blast of air, aimed directly at the beast's throat. Blood began to stream out of the wound. Akiko released her water whips & the body crashed into the sea with an enormous splash. She dived beneath the waves & swam for the shore. She surfaced next to Hiroki's feet, her head barely above the water.

"You saved my life," she said quietly. Hiroki said nothing.

"Do you know what that means?"

"No."

"By the law of heaven, my Hagoromo is yours & I must serve you until it is returned."

"No, Akiko, I won't steal from you."

She swam upwards until her entire torso was out of the water. She motioned to the glistening pearl with one hand.

"Take what is yours."

He hesitated for a moment, then reached for the pearl. He gently touched it with the first two fingers of his right hand.

"Brace yourself & do not let go," Akiko warned him as the water around her began to swirl.

It rose in shooting columns of water, surrounding them. Akiko felt one of the torrents tear her power away from her & take it into Hiroki. The swirling torrents lifted Akiko from the water & set her on the shore before flowing back into the pool. Hiroki stared at her. The halter top had become the top of a tunic & the pearl had lost its shine. Her clothes were dry, there was no sign she had just come from the water. Her blue hair flowed nearly to her waist & fluttered slightly as the wind blew.

"Akiko?" Hiroki asked, gaping at the sight. She nodded sadly.

"Can I return it now?"

"No. If you return it before I have repaid you, my soul will be destroyed."

"Then what do we do now?"

"It is up to you, but I recommend going to assist Carmenasa, she is holding off an assault on Omashu. A pair of griffins has been attacking the city since last week."

"All right, shall we ride my dragon?"

"As you wish."

* * *

A brown-haired centaur galloped through the night in the southern Earth Kingdom. She wore a deep green tank top with one strap that wrapped up over her right shoulder. The glowing sapphire in her chest guided her way. She kept glancing over her shoulder as if she was being chased by something. Suddenly a tornado began to whirl around her. She stopped & reared on her hind legs, looking for an escape. An especially strong blast knocked her over, one of her arms got pinned beneath her. She began to bend with her uninjured arm. 

"No good, Carmenasa. Your chi is blocked by the air. Your Earthbending has been sealed." A voice said from the darkness. "Next is your soul."

* * *

A swan soared over the Si Wong Desert. The sun reflected off the diamond in her forehead. A sand storm began to rise & followed her no matter which way she flew. The sand suddenly hardened into solid rock & brought her crashing to the ground. Chains of earth wrapped around her body & crushed her wings. She struggled for a moment then a hand pinned her down & reached for the diamond in her head. As the hand touched it, the wind rose & howled around them, stirring up the sand. When it cleared, a white haired woman in a white tunic laid in the swan's place. The diamond was still embedded in her forehead but it had lost its glow. 

"What do you plan to do with me?" She demanded.

"Same as what I did to your sister. Drain you of your power & seal you. But I am sorry to see you in chains, Xandyri. You are much prettier than the others."

* * *

A tigress bounded through the western jungle of the Fire Nation. She had chased a mongoose dragon to the edge of the river & was determined to catch it. She raised one paw & batted it in the direction of the lizard. The ruby on her head shined & fire shot from her paw, burning the lizard. It fell to the ground & she pounced on it. The water from the river suddenly crashed over the banks & swept over the tigress. She growled as she felt it freeze around her. 

"Really, Zadia, using your powers to hunt. Your prey had no chance. Then again, neither did mine. The last Tennyo has finally fallen." She felt a hand on her head, feeling for the ruby. When it found the gem, she felt her power drain from her. Her claws turned to fingernails & her fur into a tunic the color of blood. She had transformed into a woman.

"Who are you?" She demanded as the hand stroked her black hair. She her felt hands on either side of her face, they twisted her head sideways & she saw her captor's face.

"The greatest Avatar that ever lived."

"Hiroki!"

* * *


	2. When the Fifteenth Star Rises

* * *

Author's Notes: My new story. It's been long in the works. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Duh.

* * *

**Chp.1 When the Fifteenth Star Rises**

A thousand years later, another Waterbender stared out at the water surrounding the Eastern Air Temple.

"I still can't believe Azula & Zuko took over the Earth Kingdom," she said quietly.

"None of us can, it's been two weeks but it still feels fresh," her brother said from behind her.

"Well, Aang's all right now, that's something," a younger girl added.

"I know, Toph," the Waterbender replied.

"Katara, don't worry. We'll get through this," her brother told her.

"Sokka, I get it, okay? Just leave me alone!" Katara yelled & stalked off. Sokka sighed. Toph punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Boomerang Boy, she'll cheer up when we surprise her tomorrow. How can anybody not cheer up on their birthday?"

* * *

"Aang, clear your mind & focus. You must reconnect with the Spirit World." Guru Pathik said calmly.

"I know. I'm trying." Aang said over the roar of the waterfall.

"Focus, try to detect Avatar Rokku's chi & let him draw you into the Spirit World."

"I'm trying."

* * *

"Hey, your Highness, can I talk to you?" Sokka asked.

"Yes Sokka, what is it?" Sokka had to stare into the setting sun to look at the former king.

"Tomorrow is Katara's birthday. Can you set up a party for her while we distract her?"

"Of course, she needs cheering up anyway. She's taken our defeat very hard."

* * *

Miles away, inside the palace of Ba Sing Se, Zuko stood behind the throne where the Earth King once sat. He thought about his uncle, in the cold, metal prison hold, & his face burned with guilt. Princess Azula sat in the throne, giving orders to the Dai Lee.

"Send a messenger hawk to my father, giving him the details on what has happened in the past two days. Make sure you include the figures of the latest tax collection," Azula said to the nearest agent, staring at her fingernails.

"Ty Lee, has any word arrived from my father yet?"

"Yes, the hawk just came in," Ty Lee said & brought the scroll up to the throne. Azula opened the scroll & her eyes flashed as she read it.

"Excellent."

"What?" Mai asked from where she sat on the floor, twirling a knife around her fingers.

"Iroh's execution has been approved."

"What!?!" Zuko demanded.

"Father has approved Iroh's execution. He will be hung in three days."

* * *

The sun was half way through the sky when Sokka walked up to his sister. She was sitting in her normal spot, starring out at the water.

"Hey Katara, wanna come with us?"

"Where?"

"We're gonna explore the lower levels of the temple," Toph replied.

"Why?"

"Because we refuse to let you sit & worry today!" Sokka said. Katara sighed deeply & nodded. As she stood up to follow them, she thought she heard someone whisper her name. She looked around, expecting to see Aang or even the Earth King.

"Katara! Are you coming?" Sokka yelled from the stairs. She turned & followed him down the stairs. Toph was waiting for them at the bottom.

"Geez, you two are slow. There's a bunch of paths & rooms down here. It'll probably take us an hour or two to go through them all."

* * *

"Take a deep breath, Aang. Can you sense Avatar Rokku at all?"

"I think I can sense traces of his chi, its getting stronger," Aang said, frowning as he concentrated.

"Good, now focus on that & let it pull you into the Spirit World."

* * *

Zuko went through the markets of Ba Sing Se as naturally as he could. He was desperate to find a new Blue Spirit mask, he would need it to free his uncle. Finally he spotted one hanging in a store window. He darted inside & gladly shelled out several copper pieces for it.

"I promise, Uncle," he muttered under his breath, "by dawn tomorrow, we will leave this city together."

* * *

"Whoa!" Sokka yelled, his eyes glued to a nearby wall.

"Katara! You gotta come see this!" Katara dropped the scroll she was reading & came flying down the hallway, closely trailed by Toph. She abruptly stopped in the doorway.

"Sokka, what is it?"

"Look at that painting!" Sokka said, pointing at the wall.

"What?" Katara asked, following his gaze. Her jaw dropped as she stared into her own face.

* * *

"I got it! I feel Avatar Rokku's presence!" Aang shouted as his arrows began to glow.

"Oh excellent! You are finally reconnecting!" Guru Pathik cried happily as Aang's body froze. He felt Aang leave his body & the temple shook slightly.

* * *

Toph felt the floor begin to shake & reached out to one of the walls. Shudders ran downwards under her fingertips. The temple was trembling with an unseen force.

"Come on! Something's happening upstairs!" Toph yelled & left the Water Tribe siblings alone as she raced out of the room.

"Come on Katara, maybe Guru Pathik can tell us about that painting later," Sokka cried over the roar the shaking walls were making. He turned & left the room without glancing back at his sister. A voice she didn't know called to Katara, her eyes were still locked on the painting.

"Katara.."

She tried to turn away as she felt a power rising inside her.

"Katara.."

* * *

Iroh sat up on his cot. Something wasn't right. Something long sealed was breaking free, he could feel it in the heart of his very soul.

* * *

"Katara.."

Water rose from the sea.

"Katara.."

It came from nowhere & whipped around her body, raising her off the floor.

"Release me.."

Katara tried once last time to fight it, but the power was too strong.

"Katara.." Her eyes closed & the water overtook her.

Suddenly they snapped open again & the water pooled on the floor instantly. Gray eyes flashed & blue hair flowed. She rose her arms, the water swirled around her & carried her to the balcony overlooking the water.

"Katara?" Sokka yelled.

"No, I am Akiko, Tennyo of the Eastern Sea. I have risen again. Where is the Avatar? He shall pay for his crimes with his life!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Review please!

* * *


End file.
